1. Field of the Invention
The present relates generally to flashlights and, more specifically, to incorporating the power supply of electronic devices with a lamp and switch whereby the electronic device can be used as a flashlight. The interface to the power supply could be through any of the provided ports as well as direct connection to the battery or an additional battery could be provided to power the lamp. Furthermore, the positioning of the lamp could be anywhere on the device either extending from a component of the device such as the antenna or contained within the housing of the device.
The switch could be a moveable switch from and on/off position or the lamp could be energized by twisting the lamp left and right from a disconnect to connect state or by pressing the lamp while engaged within the socket from a disconnect to connect position.
The port such as the cell phone charger port may be modified to incorporate a contact whereby inserting the lamp connector would power the lamp.
Additionally, the present invention provides for an additional element whereby a port could be provided wherein a lamp and switch having its own self contained power supply could be insertable and removable.
The device of the present invention provides a means of light source to the user for the illumination of dropped items, map reading, road breakdowns, key insertion and an endless array of useful illumination needs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other light units designed for illumination. While these light units may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a power supply of electronic devices with a lamp and switch whereby the electronic device can be used as a flashlight. It is further desirable that the interface to the power supply could be through any of the provided ports as well as direct connection to the battery or an additional battery could be provided to power the lamp. Furthermore, the positioning of the lamp could be anywhere on the device either extending from a component of the device such as the antenna or contained within the housing of the device.